l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire
Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire was the core rulebook for First Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It was released in June 1997. Credits * Writen by: John Wick * Rule system: John Wick and David Williams * Layout: Steve Hough, D.J Trindle * Layout Design: Matthew D. Wilson, D.J. Trindle * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editor: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux, Greg Stolze * Ceremony of the Samurai ** Written by: Andrew Heckt ** Edited by: Edward Bolme * Additional Writing: David Williams, Rob Vaux, John Zinser, Greg Stolze, D.J. Trindle, Ed Bolme, Andre Heckt * Creative Consultant: Ryan Dancey * Cover Artwork: Matthew D. Wilson * Interior Artists: Brian Snoddy, KC Lancaster * Maps, Cartographer, and Map Translations: KC Lancaster Contents Book of Earth (page 12) * Path of Blood, pt 1 Fiction * Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan ** The Beginning of the World ** The Sun and Moon ** The Great Sleep of the Naga ** Children of the Sun and Moon ** "When the Last Akodo Falls" ** The Hantei Dynasty ** The New Way ** A Thousand Years of Peace * Rokugan ** The Fury of the Elements ** Culture ** Women ** A Samurai's Life ** A Farmer's Life ** Language ** Economy ** Travel ** Food ** Clothing ** Dwelling ** Castles ** Cities ** Bushido: Code of the Warrior ** Etiquette ** Politics * Rules (Quick & Dirty Version) ** Quick and Dirty Rules ** L5R RPG Golden Rule Book of Water (page 44) * Path of Blood, pt 2 Fiction * The Game of Twenty Questions * Character Types * About the Character Sheet ** Rings and Traits ** Skills ** Clans, Family, and School ** Advantages and Disadvantages ** Wounds ** Honor ** Insight and School Rank ** Glory * Outfit * Example of Character Creation * Equipment * Skills ** High Skills ** Bugei Skills ** Merchant Skills ** Low Skills * Advantages and Disadvantages ** Advantages ** Disadvantages * Clan Sheet ** Crab Clan ** Crane Clan ** Dragon Clan ** Lion Clan ** Scorpion Clan ** Unicorn Clan ** Ronin * Skill, Advantage, and Disadvantage List Book of Fire (page 94) * Path of Blood, pt 3 Fiction * Using the system ** Traits ** Keeping and Dropping ** Simple Rolls ** Contested Rolls ** Working Together ** Void ** Test of Honor ** Talent vs Skill * Combat: Skirmishes * Raises, Damage, and Iaijutsu Duels * Example of a Skirmish * Combat: Battles * Glory Awards and Losses ** Glory Awards ** Glory Losses * Weapons and Armor ** Swords ** Pole-arms ** Bows & Arrows ** Peasants Weapons ** A Visit to the Crab Clan Armory Book of Air (page 130) * Path of Blood, pt 4 Fiction * Magic * Religion ** Ancestors ** The Role of a Shugenja ** Maho - Black Magic ** Folk Magic ** What Magic Can and Can't Do * Casting A Spell * Spell List ** The Basics ** Earth Spells ** Water Spells ** Fire Spells ** Air Spells Book of Void (page 160) * Path of Blood, pt 5 Fiction * What is a Game Master? * Building Your Campaign * Running L5R * Advanced Techniques * Important People * Nemuranai - Enchanted Items * Rokugan's Calendar * Ninja * Creatures of Rokugan ** Goblins (Bakemono) ** Yorei (Ghosts) ** Shapeshifters ** Ratlings (Nezumi) ** Ogres ** Zombies and Skeletons ** Kenku ** Kappa ** Pennaggolan ** Oni * Ceremony of the Samurai - an Introductory Adventure * L5R RPG Probability Chart * Maps * Geography * Afterword * Suggested Reading * Index * Character Sheet Map Category:RPG Books